


Come Back, I Still Need You

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Assisted Suicide, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Coma, Coma through hypnotism, Confessions, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones reads to Jughead, FP Jones sings, Forsythe Pendleton Jones 1 Good Dad, Forsythe Pendleton Jones 1 Good Grandfather, Francis DuPont Is really messed up, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurting Yourself, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jughead Jones Coma, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raping someone who think they deserve to be raped is still rape period!, Sleeping Curse, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Suicidal Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Survivor Guilt, Threats, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Willingly Victim, Worried FP Jones II, southside serpents, stuck in a well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: On Jughead’s way to meet his grandfather for the first time something happens to Jughead that forces Forsythe to visit FP In the hospital whether he wants to or not. Finding his grandfather also causes something to happen to Jughead that causes Charles having to rescue and take care of his baby brother bringing the brothers closer than ever. But can Charles and FP protect Jughead from himself? Can they protect Jughead from suicide?
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & FP Jones II, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones/Francis DuPont
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Come Back, I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: In this version of Riverdale Francis DuPont Is more evil and messed up than ever.
> 
> Note 2: In this version of Riverdale Jellybean left with Gladys and Is not In Riverdale.

Jughead thought nothing was wrong as he walked through the woods making his way to where Charles said his grandfather lived. But all of a sudden a naked man In a bunny mask that went only to his nose seized him and tore his clothes off. He struggled but It was no use.

Jughead: No! Let me go!

His breaths came In heaving, terrified gasps. His cheeks were wet with tears that flowed freely. He was trembling almost violently. He cringed as the man rubbed a spit-coated finger over Jughead’s hole. The tip of one finger circled Jughead’s rim before slipping Inside. Jughead gasped and tensed at the Invasion, muscles clenching down around the finger.

Jughead: N-no, please stop.(Sobbed)

The man: I’m only just starting(Laughed evilly)

The man’s mouth went to the side of his neck

The man: You’re such a beautiful boy(Breathed)

Jughead: S-Stop P-P-Please D-Don’t do this!(Cried)

The man worked his finger Inside, shoving It deeper causing Jughead to whimper. Jughead frantically shook his head no as a second finger was added. With the other hand the man was taking Jughead’s cock, stroking It. Jughead arched Into him with a small whine. Jughead gave a cry as the man slammed his cock Into Jughead’s ass and thrusted hard and fast.

Jughead: Unngh-ah, no pl-ea-ea-ease!

He let out a sob as the man cummed then pulled out. Jughead tried to get away but soon the man pinned him to the ground and seized his legs. Jughead whimpered as the man dove Into his front hole and began eating him out. The man plunged his tongue Inside him. The man sucked harder, and Jughead bucked Into the man’s hot mouth. As the man took his mouth away he adjusted his hold on Jughead’s hips, lined up his cock and then thrusted Inside. The man was going deeper and harder, jerking Jughead back and forward. Soon Jughead yanked up and the man’s mouth crashed onto the Jughead’s In a heated kiss. Jughead was bounced on the hard piece of meat. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and wet whines filled the woods. Soon the man was no longer rough or hard but slow, his kisses turned from fierce to slow. The man’s mouth slowly went off of Jughead’s mouth and lowered. Jughead whimpered as the man’s hot mouth wrapped around Jughead’s length. The man’s head bobbed once or twice before he let Jughead’s cock go with a wet plop. He took It In and ran his tongue up along the underside very slowly. He ran his tongue back down and took Jughead’s testicles In his mouth, gently sucking and rolling them with his tongue.

Jughead: Please.. N-No more(Whimpered)

The man’s moved his focus further south, lapping a line from Jughead’s balls to another front hole, the tip of his tongue poking at Jughead’s puckered hole. The man licked Jughead’s Inners, savoring the taste before he began eating Jughead’s hole out. He lathered Jughead’s hole. Jughead’s body was shivering uncontrollably. Jughead was thrashing, whimpering, and crying as his hole was devoured hard. After three more hours Jughead cummed again both Into the man’s mouth and on the man’s cock. Jughead cried out as the man pulled off of him. Jughead whimpered as the man pulled Jughead’s boxers back onto him.

Jughead: P-please leave me alone!

Jughead cried out as the man stabbed him In the right side of his stomach. Jughead sobbed and crawled away as the man took off. Eventually Jughead reached the trailer and sat on the ground; clutching his wound sobbing. Soon Forsythe opened his door pointing his gun. But then he saw the Injured sobbing boy. Forsythe sighed as he lowered his gun. He wasn’t going to let an Innocent boy die just to stay In hiding. He put the gun away then walked over to Jughead. Jughead cried out In pain as Forsythe pulled him to his feet.

Forsythe: Come on boy, I’m getting you to the hospital.

He helped Jughead to his car and strapped him In. Forsythe got In and took off.

Forsythe: Talk to me boy, I’ll keep you from passing out. What’s your name?

Jughead: Jughead. Also known as Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. I’m your grandson. I came here to meet and talk to you. Not get raped and stabbed.

Forsythe swore under his breath. This meant he’ll have to see and talk to FP. Forsythe hasn’t talked to his son In years and he was still nervous about It. Plus he didn’t want to have to explain to his son that his son’s kid was attacked while trying to find him. Once at the hospital Forsythe helped Jughead walk Inside. A doctor rushed over and Jughead was laid on a gurney.

The doctor: What happened? What are your names?

Forsythe knew this was no time for him to lie

Forsythe: I’m Forsythe Pendleton Jones I. This Is my grandson Jughead. He was raped and stabbed on his way to visit me.

Jughead was rolled away

The doctor: You’re a Jones?

Forsythe: That’s right

The doctor: You should know your son was also brought In tonight. Room 104. It’s okay for him to have visitors.

The doctor walked away. Forsythe sighed nervously. This was It. He was going to talk to his son after all these years. He slowly walked Into his son’s room causing a look of shock on FP’s face.

FP: What are you doing here?

Forsythe: I admit It wasn’t my Intensions to come here. And I had no Idea you were here let alone that I had a grandson. Jughead, came to meet me I guess. But on the way to my place he was stabbed plus raped.

FP’s breath caught In his throat

FP: And you…. You brought him here?

Forsythe: Yes. Grandson or not I couldn’t let a kid die.

FP: Th…. Thank you. He doesn’t know I’m here either.

Forsythe: Do you want me to stay with him? To watch over him? Or do you want me to leave?

FP sighed

FP: You can stay, If you want. I could also call Charles, my other son.

Forsythe: Look FP, I’m sorry, for everything. I’d like to stay. Not just at the hospital, but around. If you’d have me?

FP: I don’t know what to say except, you can stay. Just don’t hurt my boy like you hurt me. I am the Sheriff of Riverdale and I could arrest you If I needed to.

Forsythe laughed a little

Forsythe: I understand 

FP: Can you please hand me my cell phone? I need to take care of some stuff.

Forsythe handed FP his cell phone then left the room to check on Jughead. He saw Jughead was sound asleep. In the morning Jughead slowly opened his eyes to see Forsythe sitting In a chair next to the bed.

Jughead: Forsythe?

Forsythe: You can call me grandpa, If you want. How you feeling kid?

Jughead: Better. The pain killers helped.

Forsythe: The doctor said both you and your dad can go home now. Why don’t I come by later and check on you two?

Jughead: Sounds good

Forsythe: Good. Now go see your dad.

Jughead got up and walked out. He walked Into his dad’s room to see him sitting up.

Jughead: I come home tonight for you to get shot and me to get stabbed.

FP laughed lightly 

FP: Welcome to Riverdale.

He grabbed Jughead’s hands

FP: How are you feeling kiddo?

Jughead: I’m okay now. So you and-

FP: I don’t know what’s going to happen between him and me. But we’re going to try Jug. We’re going to try to work things out. Putting aside how this all happened It never would have happened If It wasn’t for you. Thank you.

He grabbed Jughead’s cheeks and kissed his forehead

FP: How did you know where he lived?

Jughead: Charles tracked him down

FP: Why don’t you go tell him you found him. And tell Charles thank you for me too. I’ll see you at home Jug.

Jughead: Home? What about-

FP: I already called Stonewall. You don’t want to go to that school you don’t have to. I shouldn’t be making you. Tell Charles to come with you and help you pack up your stuff. 

FP: Go on(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead left. Soon Jughead arrived at Charles’s office

Charles: Jug, so you found him?

Jughead: Yes. After I…. I was raped and stabbed.

Charles quickly stood up

Charles: Oh my god! Are you okay?!

Jughead: I think so. Dad Is finally letting me quit Stonewall. He wants you to help me pack up.

Charles: Let’s go 

When they arrived at Jughead’s dorm room Bret was In there reading.

Bret: So Forsythe, you’re leaving us. Yes, Mr. DuPont told us. Well, he wants to see you before you go. I’m sure your… FBI agent can handle your packing.

Jughead: My brother actually 

Charles: You go on Jug, I’ll take care of your stuff.

Bret: Excuse me

He left. Jughead followed. Soon Jughead walked Into Mr. DuPont’s classroom.

Jughead: You wanted to see me?

Mr. DuPont laid a bunny mask and a bloody knife on his desk.

Mr. DuPont: Oh, I already saw you last night. You looked and felt so good.

Jughead gasped and whimpered stumbling backwards

Jughead: You…. You….

Before he could run Bret hit him hard In the head knocking him out.

Mr. DuPont: He led me straight to his grandfather’s house. We’ll take care of both him and his grandson.

Bret: What about Jughead’s brother. Jughead brought him with today.

Mr. DuPont: What did you do with him?

Bret: For now, Donna knocked him out

Mr. DuPont: I’m not Interested In doing anything to the brother. But we will keep him and force him to listen and watch his little brother suffer before we kill Jughead right In front of him.

Bret: Tell me Mr. DuPont, how was fucking him?

Mr. DuPont: Amazing. And yes, I’ll let you have a turn now.

Bret: To be honest, I’m not Interested. He’s all you.

Mr. DuPont: Okay, fine by me 

When Charles woke up he was chained tight to a chair with tape on his mouth. He saw he was In some kind of warehouse. He saw Jughead lying on a mattress naked and Mr. DuPont standing by the mattress also naked.

Mr. DuPont: Thank you for leading me right to your grandfather Mr. Jones. After I take care of you your grandfather Is next. But first, I’m going to continue what I started In the woods.

Jughead cried out as the teacher took his cock In his mouth and began sucking It with force. Jughead’s hips buckled forward.

Jughead: You can’t do this! P-please stop!(Whimpered) 

Mr. DuPont twirled his tongue around Jughead’s meat, running It up and down and savoring the bitter-sweet taste of pre-cum before letting the length go with a plop. He grinned evilly as Jughead gave a sob. Then the teacher’s tongue slipped between Jughead’s tight front hole, and he lapped at Jughead’s exposed wet opening. After an hour Mr. DuPont pulled his mouth away.

Jughead: P-Please S-Stop!(Whimpered) 

He began to shake and sob as Mr. DuPont pounded his cock Into Jughead’s hole.

Mr. DuPont: You know Mr. Jones, dead or not I’m going to release your confession tape to the Internet. Is anyone really going to miss you when you got a poor homeless man killed? Let’s face It Mr. Jones, when people you love get hurt you just sit there and watch. 

Jughead shook his head no frantically. 

Jughead: N-No S-Stop Please!(Whined)

Charles wanted to scream at Mr. DuPont to get the hell away from his brother! Charles wanted to scream at his baby brother to not believe what Mr. DuPont was saying! But with the tape It was no use. All he could do Is sit there with tears going down his cheeks; helpless at helping his suffering little brother. Mr. DuPont pulled out a little only to slam back Into the throbbing hole. Tears ran down Jughead’s face as the teacher began thrusting In short strokes. Jughead cried out and arched beneath Mr. DuPont and started clawing at the man’s arms.

Jughead: No…stop!(Cried)

Mr. DuPont went deep, really deep and pressed against Jughead’s prostrate. Mr. DuPont buried deep Inside, he flooded Jughead with hot liquid. The massive cock slipped out of Jughead’s soaking hole, and a puddle of cum began to spread on the floor.

Jughead: N-No more! P-Please!(Whined) 

He passed out as Mr. DuPont knocked Charles out. When Jughead woke up he was In his boxers and at the bottom of a well. Jughead cried out In pain as he clutched his stomach wound which was now open and bleeding again.

Jughead: Charles?! Help me! Please help me!(Cried)

He knew he had to attempt to climb and get the hell out of here. He whimpered with every climb. But In the middle he slipped and fell.

Jughead: No!(Cried)

Jughead: Come on!(Yelled desperately as he punched the water)

He attempted the climb again. He cried out as he was almost to the top. He would have fallen but a hand quickly gripped his right arm. He looked up, It was Charles! Charles helped him out and steadied him. Jughead was whimpering and trembling. 

Charles: You’re okay now Jug(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead jumped Into his arms sobbing as Charles held him close running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

Charles: You’re okay, I got you

He helped Jughead to his feet who was still swaying. 

Jughead: Where are we?

Charles: I think we’re back In Riverdale. Just In the woods.

Charles saw Jughead’s wound

Charles: Shit, you’re losing a lot of blood

Jughead cried out In pain as Charles picked him up Into his arms and gently set him on a big rock. Charles tore off a big piece of his and wrapped It around Jughead’s waist so It was wrapped tight on his wound.

Charles: How are your hands? Let me see.

Charles gently took Jughead’s hands. They were a little cut up. But nothing cream and bandages couldn’t heal.

Charles: Come on, we’ll go to my place and I’ll call dad. 

Charles: I guess we both need new cell phones huh?(Laughed lightly)

Charles: You rest, I’m going to carry you

Jughead cried out In pain as his brother picked him up again. Eventually after a long walk Charles made It to his apartment room. He gently laid Jughead on the couch and called FP right away.

FP: Charles! Where’s Jug?! Where have you two been?!

Charles: I’m sorry dad, we never even made It out of Stonewall. Francis DuPont Is crazy. He forced me to watch him rape Jughead. The next thing I knew I’m helping him climb out of a well In the woods of Riverdale. I’m at my apartment now taking care of him. 

FP sighed sadly

FP: Okay, I’ll be there soon

They hung up. Charles started cleaning Jughead’s hands and putting cream on them causing Jughead to whimper. His hands stung so bad. Charles finished and wrapped up his hands.

Charles: Shh(Running his hands through Jughead’s hair)

Charles: You’re safe now baby brother. You’re safe.

He kissed Jughead’s forehead. After taking care of Jughead’s other wound he gave him medicine and let him sleep. As Jughead slept the only thing he could think about was that Mr. DuPont was right. He didn’t deserve to be rescued he should die. He got that poor man killed. Soon FP arrived and walked In. He walked straight over to sound asleep Jughead.

FP: How Is he?

Charles: Truthfully, besides chaining me to a chair, forcing me to watch, then knocking me out and leaving me In the woods they didn’t hurt me. All the hurt was on Jughead. Dad, you should also know, DuPont and Stonewall Prep Is also after your dad. The guy that raped Jug the first time WAS Mr. DuPont. And now he knows where Forsythe lives.

FP: He’s at my house right now still waiting for you two.

Charles: Then let’s go

FP gently picked Jughead up Into his arms and they left. As soon as they arrived and walked Into the Cooper/Jones house Alice and Forsythe jumped up from their seats.

Forsythe: What happened to him now?!

Charles: You both might want to sit back down for this.

FP laid Jughead gently on the couch as Charles explained everything. Except the thing Mr. DuPont threatened Jughead with. Forsythe and Alice were on the edge of their seats the whole time.

Forsythe: I guess I can’t hid from Francis forever. And If I have known Jughead was going to that school-

FP: If I had known how messed up they are I never would have forced Jughead to go there. It’s obvious that you can’t go back to that trailer dad. You need to stay here.

Forsythe: Of course I’ll stay. It will give me a chance to get to know all of you better.

Jughead: Charles?(Groaned)

FP rushed over to the couch

FP: Hey, hey kiddo. You’re home now. How about we all go to Pops huh? Get you something to eat.

Jughead: I’m not hungry dad

FP put his hand on Jughead’s forehead

FP: You feeling okay Juggie? I really don’t want you left alone right now.

Alice: You boys go have fun. I’ll stay with him.

FP: Okay baby, you stay here and rest(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

He kissed his forehead then left with Charles and Forsythe. Alice sat on the couch.

Alice: Sweetheart, talk to me. How are you feeling?

Jughead: My head Is pounding

Alice: Okay, I’m going make you some tea okay. I know you hate tea. But It’ll help.

She walked away. “I have a better way to get rid of my pain. All of It” thought Jughead. As Alice was busy making tea Jughead walked upstairs and Into the hallway bathroom. He grabbed a razor. But Alice saw him go upstairs and just as Jughead put the blade to his left arm.

Alice: Jug stop!(Cried)

She forced the razor out of his hands and pulled him Into her arms.

Alice: Jughead please don’t. That’s not going to help anything. Come on, you’re coming back downstairs where I can watch over you.

She took him back down and over to the couch. She called FP right away.

FP: Hey honey, how Is he feeling? I was thinking of bringing some food for him. You too.

Alice: I think you should skip the food and come home. I just stopped Jughead from committing suicide!(Said frantically) 

FP: What?! We’ll be there soon!

He hung up. When the guys arrived they ran Inside to see Jughead sound asleep.

Alice: I gave him something to help him sleep. Sleeping Is better for him right now.

FP: His teacher made him feel like this. His own teacher! I’ll kill him!(Yelled angrily)

Forsythe: Son please. I know you’re upset, but you’ll wake your boy.

FP took a deep breath

FP: You’re right, I’m sorry

He walked over to the couch and ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Please don’t leave me baby. I need you.(Whispered) 

He gently kissed his forehead. Soon the phone rang. Alice answered.

Alice: Cooper/Jones residence…. Just a minute.

Alice: Honey, It’s the police station

FP took the phone

FP: Sheriff Jones…. Okay, I’ll be right there.

FP sighed

FP: This day just keeps getting better and better.

Alice: What’s wrong?

FP: Toni called the station about a fire on Thornhill. Two girls got burned alive. One being Cheryl, who according to Toni was trying to kill herself. And the girl who was trying to save Cheryl. I’m sorry Alice, It was Betty.

Charles: I’ll take care of It mom. You keep taking care of Jughead.

FP and Charles left leaving crying Alice with Jughead and Forsythe. When FP and Charles got to Thornhill firemen were putting out the fire and Toni sitting on the ground; holding a note crying.

FP: Let me see It Toni

The note was from Cheryl and It said “If I never helped Jason cross that river he would still be alive. Now I found out I had another brother that I ate In the womb. I deserve this. I’m going to join both of them.” FP and Charles got a look at the bodies. It was Cheryl and Betty. Meanwhile Forsythe was watching over Jughead when the boy slowly opened his eyes. 

Forsythe: Hey kid, how you feeling?

Jughead: Like I should take a shower

Forsythe sighed

Forsythe: Alright, shower not bath. And I’m taking out all shavers and medicines. Not a long shower. Okay?

Jughead: Okay

As soon as Forsythe removed everything he should he let Jughead go upstairs to his room. But It was all a play and Jughead climbed out the window and took off. Once he tracked down Francis DuPont’s house he pounded on the door. Mr. DuPont smirked as he opened the door.

Mr. DuPont: Look who’s alive. Come for another round of torture? I was just about to release your confession video. 

Jughead: Rape me again then kill me. You’re right. I got that man killed and I deserve anything you do to me! I won’t even fight you during the rape! I’ll let you do whatever you want to me! Please I deserve everything! Do what you want then end me!

Mr. DuPont: Look who finally admits It. Oh, I’m going to enjoy you. And seeing how you’re willingly giving yourself to me I am going to make the rape last longer than the other two times. Come Inside, strip, and get on the couch.

As Jughead did what he asked Mr. DuPont also stripped. Mr. DuPont laid on Jughead.

Mr. DuPont: If you give a good enough performance I may not release the video. Even after you’re dead. 

Mr. DuPont trailed soft kisses down Jughead’s body until he reached the boy’s cock. He breathed against It, smirking when It jumped to attention. He ran his tongue over It, lathering It In saliva before moving lower. He licked a path down Jughead’s cock, over his hardening testicles and along the sternum. Then, lifting Jughead’s left thigh to open him up, began licking and poking at the boy’s puckered hole with his tongue. He started with slow flicks of his tongue. He probed with his tongue until It slipped In with ease, darting In and out until the entrance was moist enough to work finger Into. Mr. DuPont pressed the head of his cock against Jughead’s opening and slowly pushing In. Jughead still cried and hated all of this. But he felt he deserved It all. Jughead gave a whine, his back arching and Insides tightening. Jughead’s Insides rippled around Mr. DuPont’s length, tightening and loosening with each thrust. Each thrust going balls deep, each time slamming Into Jughead’s prostrate and sending blinding flashes of light behind Jughead’s eye lids. His hole tightened as If trying to hold Mr. DuPont’s cock In place. Hips rotating and making Jughead whine. Mr. DuPont’s cock slipping out of Jughead, covered with Jughead’s seed. Cum dripped from Jughead’s soaking hole. Mr. DuPont leaned forward and kissed Jughead causing the boy to whine. Jughead gave Into his punishment and arched Into the teacher. Jughead forced himself and bucked upward, meeting Mr. DuPont’s thrusts with his own and giving a muffled cry against hot possessive lips. 

Mr. DuPont: You said you would give In so give In. Do let me do all the work. Put your tongue In my mouth.

He slammed his lips back onto Jughead’s mouth. Jughead whimpered as he forced his tongue Into Mr. DuPont’s mouth; tongues messily sliding against one another. With every hard thrust Jughead sobbed Into Mr. DuPont’s mouth. Jughead stills, shaking as Jughead’s cum spills all over Mr. DuPont’s cock. Jughead’s hips bucked forward as Mr. DuPont deepened the kiss practically swallowing Jughead’s tongue; feasting on Jughead’s spit. After five more hours Jughead’s mouth was released with a sob. 

Mr. DuPont: Put your mouth on my neck. Suck and lick It.

Jughead whimpered as he did as he was told. Mr. DuPont was ramming as far as he could and soon was spilling his seed Into that quivering hole. After an hour Mr. DuPont took his mouth away.

Mr. DuPont: See, doesn’t this feel good?

Jughead whimpered shaking his head no

Mr. DuPont: Well, whether It does or doesn’t Is Irrelevant. Remember, you killed that guy. You deserve this. 

Mr. DuPont’s hand grabbed around Jughead’s cock; stroking him, and Mr. DuPont’s tongue was running hard over Jughead’s right nipple. Jughead tilted his head back and sobbed. He hated this, but It was true, he deserved this. Mr. DuPont sucked hard at his nipple before moving his head to do the same to the other. Mr. DuPont was now kissing Jughead’s neck, Mr. DuPont’s breath heavy with arousal. Jughead couldn’t hold In a whine as Mr. DuPont found a sensitive spot on his neck, and he took advantage of that, sucked at It. Jughead forced himself and tilted his head back to allow him better access. Mr. DuPont gave a few more hard jerks, emptying himself completely before pulling out. He forced Jughead to give his neck five more long slow licks before he laid Jughead’s body on the floor; cum sliding down Jughead’s thighs.

Mr. DuPont: Get your boxers on Mr. Jones. Then I’ll let you know how you’re going to die.

As Mr. DuPont got dressed Jughead stood up and got his boxers back on.

Mr. DuPont: Thanks to an old friend of mine, Edgar Evernever I know how to use hypnotism. Sit on the couch.

Jughead did. Mr. DuPont grabbed a video camera.

Mr. DuPont: First when I start filming you’re going to confess everything so your dad can see and hear It from you.

He turned on the video camera

Jughead: I’m sorry daddy, I love you. But when I was homeless there was this guy that use to watch me and make sure I was safe. One day a bunch of guys attacked him and I just stood there, watching and crying. I got that man killed! For that I deserve to die! For that I deserve all the raping I got! Good bye daddy.(Sobbed)

Mr. DuPont got started with the hypnotism 

Mr. DuPont: You will go Into a coma. A coma where on your 20th birthday you must receive true loves kiss. But you must also believe you can be saved and be over your guilt for the kiss to work. When I snap my fingers your coma will begin. In 3.... 2.... 1.

He snapped his fingers and Jughead’s body went limp and fell off the couch. Soon FP rushed In with Charles and other police officers. FP rushed to Jughead pulling him Into his arms as a cop handcuffed Mr. DuPont. 

FP: What did you do to him?!

Mr. DuPont: Tell me sheriff, If someone comes to your house and begs you to rape and kill them, Is It really rape and murder? 

FP: Yes It Is! And whatever my boy was feeling or thinking you did It to him! You made him suicidal! 

Mr. DuPont: Take the tape and video camera on the table Sheriff Jones. See for yourself.(Smirked)

FP: Take the sick bastard away!

The cops pulled Mr. DuPont away

FP: Juggie! Please baby! Breathe!(Rubbing Jughead’s face)

Charles: Let’s get him to the hospital dad

They rushed Jughead to the hospital. An hour later a doctor walked over to FP and Charles.

The doctor: He seems to be In a coma. Yet there are no sighs of a coma. To be honest I don’t know what’s wrong with him.

Tears filled FP’s eyes

FP: But he can’t just not wake up. You got to do something!

The doctor: I’m sorry sheriff. 

Charles: What do we need to do?

The doctor: We’ll conduct further tests. But I’ll send someone to set him up In his room at home so he can be at home. Maybe familiar settings and being around loved ones will help.

The doctor got paged 

The doctor: Please excuse me

FP: Doctor please, how long will the tests take?!

Charles: I think the only we can do for Jug right now Is watch those videos.

FP: And alert Alice. I’ll call her. You go get the equipment and come back. I’ll tell the doctors you and I need to use one of the rooms.

Charles left. FP called Alice.

FP: Alice, Charles and I found him. He was trying to commit suicide by having Francis DuPont kill him again. 

FP shuddered 

FP: He also purposely had Mr. DuPont rape him. Jughead Is In some kind of coma. After Charles and I watch these videos we’ll know why our son was so suicidal. The doctors said eventually they’ll set Jughead up at home.

Alice: Then I’ll stay here. You two watch over him.

FP: We will

They hung up. As soon as Charles returned they got set up In a room. They started with the tape. They watched Jughead’s Quill and Skull confession and were confused. “I never even told Betty.” FP wished his son would have told him at least. He knew Jughead was homeless for quit a long period of time after Gladys and Jellybean left. But he had no Idea about this man who looked after his kid then was murdered. Then they plugged In the video camera. It was that video that set both FP and Charles over the edge and brought tears Into their eyes.

FP: Oh Juggie(Breathed shakenly) 

The doctor walked In

The doctor: We did enough tests. There’s nothing more we can do. We’ll set him up at home now. All we can do If hope and have faith the boy will pull through. He was already put Into an ambulance. They just need to follow you now so they know where you live.

FP and Charles took off right away. Once home Jughead was set up In his bed and the doctor explained the things FP, Charles, Alice, and Forsythe would have to do every day. Once the doctor left FP sat on the bed holding Jughead’s left hand tight.

FP: You can’t do this to me baby. Please wake up soon. Nothing that asshole DuPont said to or about you Is true! You have to believe me Juggie!

He grabbed one of Jughead’s favorite Sherlock Holmes books and started reading to him out loud. But when FP got to the tenth chapter Alice Interrupted him. 

Alice: Sorry honey, but The Serpents are here to talk to you.

FP set the book down and went downstairs. A lot of The Serpents were In the living room holding balloons, candy, and cards.

Sweet Pea: We came to give our hopes to Jughead that he’ll recover soon.

Fangs: And I know this Is bad timing. But we’re having a funereal tomorrow morning for our Serpent Queen.

FP: I know Jughead would want to be there. Hell, he would write one hell of a speech. And of course I would go for him. But I feel bad asking someone to stay and watch him while I go. 

Forsythe: Son go. I’m sure Betty was a nice girl. But I never met her. Go for your boy and let me stay home tomorrow and watch him.

FP sighed sadly

FP: Thank you dad. And thank you guys.

The Serpents left the gifts In the living room. After a Serpent went upstairs one at a time to talk to Jughead and see him they left. In the morning all The Serpents plus Alice, Charles, Archie and his mom, Kevin and Tom Keller, and Veronica had a funeral for Betty at the trailer park. FP walked up to the front.

FP: Thank you all for coming. It’s a tragic day. But what makes It more tragic Is my boy can’t be here and he doesn’t even know she’s dead. My son loved Betty. And he would have wrote an amazing speech for her. But I am here In my son’s place and to honor Betty. She was a sweet and kind girl. Some people say she had a dark side. But my boy and I have never known her to hurt someone who didn’t deserve It. Now, I know we’re all really hoping we don’t lose Jughead too. But If we do, they’ll be together again.

Once the funeral was done everyone returned home. FP walked Into Jughead’s room to see Forsythe reading one of his Baxter Brothers books to Jughead.

FP: How Is he? Anything?

Forsythe: Still the same

FP sat on the bed and started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: I want him to wake. But when he does, I’ll have to tell him his girlfriend died. His girlfriend died while he was In a coma and he couldn’t attend the funeral or give a speech.

Forsythe put his hand on FP’s right shoulder

Forsythe: I know. This has been a horrible year for Jughead. He doesn’t deserve any of the stuff that has happened to him. You three take It easy. I’ll make supper.

He left the room. FP continued rubbing Jughead’s right cheeks as tears fell down his cheeks.

FP: Please, my beautiful baby boy, please don’t let you be the next funeral. 

He left a long kiss on his forehead breathing In his little boy’s scent. Hopefully not for the last time. Three agonizing years went by of the Jones/Cooper family sharing meals and other things without Jughead. Jughead never got to graduate with his friends or finish school and If he ever woke that was going to crush his boy’s heart. Three years of FP reading to Jughead and singing to him. Having Jughead’s 19th birthday without Jughead and now today; his 20th. That morning FP was asleep with his head on Jughead’s chest; enjoying Jughead’s heart beat that he still had. But soon FP was woken up by the phone ringing. He quickly picked It up.

FP: Hello?

A doctor: Sheriff Jones, this Is the hospital calling about your son Jughead.

FP: What Is It?

The doctor: It’s been three years Mr. Jones. It will be four years soon. If Jughead doesn’t wake up tomorrow we’re pulling the plug. I know you’re the sheriff, but we’ll be bringing cops In case anyone tries to Interfere. I’m so sorry Mr. Jones. Enjoy your day with him and hope It’s not the last.

The doctor hung up. FP threw the phone at the wall angrily breaking It. He sobbed hard Into his boy’s chest.

FP: Please baby! Please! Please! You can’t do this to me! Don’t leave me! You missed out on so much already! Don’t let them pull the plug! Don’t let them end your life and take more stuff away from you! Don’t let them take my beautiful boy away from me!(Sobbed hard)

FP: Loving and fighting. Accusing, denying. I can't Imagine a world with you gone. The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of. I'd be so lost If you left me alone. You locked yourself In the bathroom. Lying on the floor when I break through. I pull you In to feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me." Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make It right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on, I still need you. A long endless highway, you're silent beside me. Driving a nightmare I can't escape from. Helplessly praying, the light Isn't fading. Hiding the shock and the chill In my bones. They took you away on a table. I pace back and forth as you lay still. They pull you In to feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me." I don't wanna let go. I just wanna hear you. I’m saying, baby let's go home. Yeah, I just wanna take you home.(Sang)

Tears fell; dripping onto Jughead’s face as FP kissed his forehead deeply. FP went back to sobbing Into Jughead’s chest. Suddenly Jughead gasped eyes snapping open.

FP: Oh sweetheart! Baby!(Cried)

He quickly took all the medical stuff off of Jughead, sat on the bed, and pulled Jughead onto his lap holding him close and tight.

FP: There’s my boy!

Jughead: Daddy?

FP: Hey sweetheart. I’m here, daddy’s got you.

FP smothered Jughead’s faces with kisses

FP: Come on(Gently picked Jughead up Into his arms)

He ran downstairs and Into the living room

FP: He’s awake!(Cried happily) 

Charles, Forsythe, and Alice laughed happily and relivly as FP set Jughead gently on the couch In between Charles and Alice. The three of them cried happily as they held Jughead close kissing his forehead.

Charles: Oh, my baby brother. Your okay. You’re okay.

FP: You did It baby, you pulled through. You’re back. Your back.

Alice: Let’s get some breakfast In you. You haven’t eaten properly In three years.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

As Charles and Forsythe talked privately Jughead sat at the kitchen table In between FP and Alice. Jughead dug Into his chocolate chip pancakes like he hasn’t eaten In years. Which technically he hasn’t.

FP: I bet you were starving huh kiddo?

Jughead: Yeah, and I’m tired too

FP laughed woundedly

FP: You think after everything I’m going to let you sleep? Nope. I’m never letting you sleep again.

Jughead huffed

Jughead: Never?

FP: Nope. I might even sew your eyes open after Alice makes you a new beanie.

Meanwhile with Charles and Forsythe In the back yard

Charles: He just woke up! I’m not telling him today that his girlfriend Is dead!

Forsythe: You can’t keep this from him kid. You need to tell him. Sooner rather than later. Besides, he’s probably asking right now about Betty.

Forsythe was right, Jughead just asked If Betty was at school. FP sighed sadly as a tear slipped down Alice’s right cheek.

FP: Son I’m sorry, while you were…. At Mr. DuPont’s house Cheryl Blossom killed herself using fire. Betty tried to save her, but ended up losing her life In the process.

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

FP: Listen sweetheart, I should let The Serpents know you’re awake. Then we’re going to throw a party tonight at the trailer park to celebrate. Hopefully your friends can make It. I know Fangs and Kevin just adopted a kid, Veronica Is pregnant with Archie’s kid-

Jughead: What…. How long was I out?!

FP: It’s your 20th birthday today Jug. I’m sorry Juggie, you missed so much. Graduating with your friends plus the rest of senior year with them. You missed the funeral The Serpents held for Betty. I’ll take care of everything baby. You take It easy. 

FP: And take a shower. You haven’t taken one In three years.(Smiled)

FP got up to make some phone calls

Jughead: Dad wait!(Snatched FP’s right arm)

Jughead: I just wanted to let you know, I heard everything. Everything you said. Including all the times you read and sang to me. I love you daddy!(Tears In his eyes)

FP quickly pulled Jughead tight Into his arms.

FP: Oh baby, I love you too! So much!(Breathed) 

He kissed Jughead’s right cheek. As FP made his phone calls Jughead took a nice long shower and brushed his teeth. That night everyone who Jughead wanted came to the party. Jughead was talking with Toni when he suddenly felt something get put on his head.

Alice: Your new hat, as promised.

Jughead: Thank you mom

FP: Come on boy, It’s midnight. Let’s call It a night and get some sleep.

Jughead: I thought you didn’t want me to sleep?

FP laughed woundedly 

FP: Oh I missed your attitude and sass so much

Jughead: Really?

FP gave him a fake angry dad look

FP: No

But FP then grinned as he, Jughead, and Alice laughed. That night FP slept with Jughead; clinging to his baby boy tightly never wanting to let him go ever again.


End file.
